My Lovely Life
by Reyna Bee
Summary: shinichi dan kaito harus tinggal bersama ayahnya ketika ibunya pergi ke Eropa karena tuntutan pekerjaan.Bagaimana kisah kehidupan baru mereka selama di Tokyo?  NO YAOI, Pair: Shinichi x Ran, Kaito x Aoko
1. Kembali ke Tokyo

**Hello para readers and reviewer...**

**ReyNa bawa fic DC lagi,nih... Maaf kalau fic2 aku yg lain jadi terlantar *bungkukin badan* kehabisan ide soalnya...**

**Langsung aja, dech...**

**R.E.V.I.E.W jangan lupa...**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**My Lovely Life**

**Pair: Shinichi x Ran**

**Kaito x Aoko**

**Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho**

**Warning: sedikit OOC, typo, gaje,dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. Mohon dimaklumi...**

**Chapter 1: Kembali ke Tokyo**

Shinichi berjalan menuju balkon apartement. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang. Dipandanginya pemandangan kota New York dari balkon. Saat ini perasaannya sedang tidak karuan. Karena hari ini ia akan meninggalkan tempat ini cukup lama. Ia akan pulang ke Tokyo, kampung halamannya.

Sejak ia dan Kaito berumur 7 tahun, orang tua mereka bercerai. Dan sejak itu pula mereka tinggal bersama ibu mereka. Tapi sekarang, ibu mereka, Yukiko harus pergi ke Eropa selama 2 tahun karena tuntutan pekerjaan sebagai aktris senior. Yukiko tidak bisa membawa Shinichi dan Kaito ikut bersamanya. Maka dari itu, mereka harus tinggal bersama ayah mereka, Yusaku Kudo untuk sementara waktu.

'BUUKKK...' Tiba – tiba saja ada yang memukul pundak Shinichi.

Shinichi pun menoleh. Ditatapnya wajah yang mirip dengannya itu. "Ada apa?" tanya Shinichi cuek.

"Hey bodoh, kau tidak tahu waktyu, ya?" sembur Kaito disertai cengiran khasnya.

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu ayo berangkat!" ajak Kaito sambil menarik tangan kembarannya.

Dengan terpaksa, Shinichi mengikuti ajakan Kaito dan berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Ayo, kita harus cepat, Kai – kun dan Shin – kun ," Kata Yukiko. "Kalau tidak kalian bisa ketinggalan pesawat."

Shinichi dan Kaito mengangguk. Mereka segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ketika sampai di airport, Yukiko langsung memeluk kedua anaknya. "Ibu pasti sangat merindukan kalian," kata Yukiko yang mulai terisak.

"Kami juga pasti akan merindukan ibu," kata Kaito yang juga mulai menangis.

"Hey, sudah hentikan, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja!" kata Shinichi enteng.

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara dari loudspeaker airport New York. "_Perhatian ... Perhatian... Pesawat penerbangan New York-Tokyo akan segera berangkat. Para penumpang diharapkan segera bersiap-siap."_

"Ibu, kami pergi dulu, ya?" kata Kaito dan Shinichi bersamaan.

"Iya, hati – hati, ya," kata Yukiko sambil melambaikan tangan.

Kedua kakak beradik itu segera masuk ke dalam pesawat. Yukiko hanya tersenyum kecut sambil menahan air mata yang tertahan di pelupuk matanya. Tangannya masih tetap melambai sampai pesawat lepas landas hingga menghilang dari pandangannya. Kini, senyumnya hilang, terganti dengan isak tangis seorang ibu, tidak melihat anaknya selama 2 tahun merupakan waktu yang cukup lama.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Shinichi's POV**

Aku terbangun dari tidur ketika Kaito menepuk-nepuk punggungku. Aku menguap sebentar,"Huah... hm." Kulihat sekeliling. Sepertinya pesawat yang sedang kutumpangi ini sudah mendarat di Tokyo. "Jam berapa ini?" tanyaku.

Kaito mengedikkan bahu. "Jam yang kupakai masih waktu New York."

"Ya sudah, ayo cepat, kita turun!" ajakku sambil mengambil koper bawaanku dari bagasi.

Kaito mengangguk sambil mengambil kopernya juga. Kami pun berjalan keluar dari airport.

Begitu aku dan Kaito sampai di jalan raya, kulihat kendaraan berlalu lalang. Dimana rumahku? Aku saja sudah lupa. Hampir belasan tahun aku tidak menginjakkan kakiku disini. Rasanya tempat ini asing bagiku. Aku menoleh ke arah Kaito dengan maksud bertanya. Tapi, Kaito malah sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Kau mau menelpon siapa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku mendapat e-mail dari ayah. Katanya ia akan menjemput kita disini," jawab Kaito.

"Oh begitu, ya sudah kita tunggu saja!" Aku dan Kaito pun duduk di bangku yang terletak di depan airport. "Ternyata Tokyo cukup panas, ya?"

Kaito mengangguk. "Aku jadi haus."

"Sepertinya disana ada mesin penjual minuman otomatis," kataku sambil menunjuk mesin yang kumaksud. "Kala kau mau beli, aku sekalian, ya?"

Kaito mencibir. Aku sempat mendengarnya bergumam lirih 'maunya'. Tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk juga. Dan pergi menuju mesin penjual minuman tersebut. He... he...

Aku baru tahu kalau Tokyo sepanas ini. Kusandarkan tubuhku di tembok. Kulihat sekeliling. Siapa tahu saja, aku bisa melihat yang namanya pohon sakura. Tapi tidak kutemukan satupun.

Tiba-tiba saja ponselku berdering dengan keras. Kuambil ponsel tersebut dari kantong celanaku. "Heiji?"Kubaca nama yang tertera di layar ponselku. Sahabatku sejak kecil.

"Ada apa, Heiji!" jawabku dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, bodoh!" katanya dengan suara yang lirih. "Ini masih jam pelajaran, kau tahu! Aku sengaja pergi ke kamar mandi hanya untuk menelponmu."

"Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?"

"Sekitar sebelas siang. Sekarang kau dan Kaito dimana?"

"Kami sudah sampai di Tokyo. Saat ini kami masih di airport."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu sekarang aku akan menjemput kalian, aku akan minta izin dulu pada guru piket," kata Heiji.

"Eh, Heiji, tunggu dulu! Kau tidak perlu bolos untuk menjemputku. Ayahku sebentar lagi akan kesini, kau tenang saja."

Heiji diam sejenak. Suasana tampak hening. Aku sendiri bingung dengan sikapnya. "Heiji, kau kenapa sih?"

"Eh, tidak kok, tidak... Hanya saja..."

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau kalian bosan tinggal di rumah kalian. Menginaplah dirumahku," tawarnya.

Haah? Aku ingin tertawa saja mendengar tawarannya barusan. Buru-buru kutahan tawaanku mengingat niat baiknya itu.

"Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu sudah dulu, ya? Nanti kutelpon lagi."

"Ya... ya... sampai nanti."

"Tuut.." Aku pun memasukkan kembali ponselku. Kulihat Kaito sudah duduk disampingku.

"Ini," katanya sambil menyerahkan coca-cola kaleng kepadaku.

"Trims..." kataku sambil meminum cola tersebut.

"Lama sekali kau menelpon. Heiji, ya?"

"Hmm..."

Kami pun kembali menikmati coca-cola dingin yang baru saja dibeli Kaito. Tanpa kami sadari, seseorang tengah berdiri dihadapan kami sambil menatap kami penuh arti.

"Shinichi, Kaito...?"

Aku dan Kaito mendongak. "Ayah...?"

"Ya... Lama tidak berjumpa."

**End of Shinichi's POV**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mobil Yusaku melaju menuju Beika. Sepanjang perjalanan, Shinichi dan Kaito melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo yang begitu indah dari kaca mobil.

Yusaku tampak senang melihat kedua anaknya berada disampingnya. "Bagaimana? Tokyo indah, kan?" tanya Yusaku.

"Ya, lumayanlah. Tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan," jawab Kaito. "O.. ya, ayah, apa ayah tidak merindukan ibu?"

Yusaku terdiam sejenak. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. "Begitulah."

Kaito mendengus kesal. "Jawaban apa itu? Harusnya ayah bilang kalau ayah masih mencintai ibu."

Yusaku hanya diam saja. Ia tak berani mengatakan apa-apa lagi yang menyangkut tentang ia dan mantan istrinya. Karena ia sudah memiliki pujaan hati yang lain.

Mobil yang ditumpangi mereka akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah. Di sekelilingnya ada taman yang cukup luas. Di taman tersebut, ditanami bunga-bunga yang indah. Gerbang rumah tersebut cukup besar. Di dekatnya ada sebuah kotak surat. Di tembok rumah tersebut tertulis 'BLOK 2 Beika no.21'

"Kita sudah sampai," kata Yusaku.

Mereka bertiga segera turun dari mobil.

"Apa benar aku pernah tinggal disini?" tanya Shinichi pada ayahnya.

"Ya, tentu saja."

" Shinichi, jangan banyak omong! Aku sudah lelah, tahu! Aku ingin tidur," omel Kaito sambil melangkah masuk menuju rumah Yusaku.

Ketika masuk ke dalam rumah, terkejutlah ia saat melihat seorang bibi-bibi sebaya ibunya sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca koran.

"Bibi siapa?" tanya Kaito bingung.

Wanita itu meletakkan korannya di atas meja. Lalu menatap Kaito dalam-dalam. "Kaito-kun?" tebak wanita itu.

"Ya, kenapa bibi bisa tahu?"

"Perkenalkan, aku..." tiba-tiba saja perkataan wanita itu terpotong karena Yusaku mengedipkan mata. Seolah mengerti kode dari Yusaku, wanita itu berhenti berbicara. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Kaito semakin penasaran.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Shinichi's POV**

Wow... Tak kusangka rumah ayah benar-benar bagus. Aku melihat-lihat ke sekeliling. Ada sebuah kolam yang menarik perhatianku. Kudekati kolam itu. Didalamnya terdapat banyak sekali jenis ikan. Indah sekali.

Aku berjalan lagi. Kulihat bunga-bunga tumbuh dengan indah. Asik berkeliling di taman, tak terasa langkahku terhenti di pintu belakang. Aku sangat terkejut ketika melihat pintu belakang terbuka. Tunggu... Bukankah ayah tinggal sendiri? Tapi, kalau ia tinggal sendiri kenapa pintu belakang dibiarkan terbuka. Orang tua saja kalau mau pergi pasti mengunci semua pintu.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa? Tiba-tiba saja semua terasa janggal bagiku. Semuanya menjadi aneh. Kenapa? Tanpa sadar, aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke pintu belakang. Pintu ini terhubung menuju dapur.

Kucium bau yang lezat dari dapur ini. Sepertinya seseorang sedang memasak. Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Sebuah oven berada di atas kompor gas. Rupanya bau kue.

Haah? Kue? Tunggu... Hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga yang suka membuat kue. Lagipula, ayah tinggal sendiri. Kalaupun ia punya pembantu, untuk apa ia menyuruh pembantunya membuat kue. Benar-benar aneh! Aku harus menyelidikinya.

Aku pun berjalan menuju ruangan di sebelah dapur. Tampak sebuah rak kaca besar yang terletak di depan tembok. Di dalamnya terdapat benda-benda kaca yang ditata dengan rapi. Dan diatas rak tersebut kulihat sebuah foto yang dibingkai dengan indah. Foto? Kuambil bingkai foto tersebut. Aku langsung terkejut melihat foto itu. Ternyata dugaanku benar.

**End of Shinichi's POV**

**#TBC#**

**Segini dulu aja, ya... moga2 fic ini nggak terlantar kayak fic aku yang lain. O...ya, di chap ini kisah percintaanya belum kentara. Mungkin di chap selanjutnya..**

**R.E.V.I.E.W, PLEASE...**


	2. Kehidupan yang baru

**My Lovely Life**

**Pair: Shinichi x Ran**

** Kaito x Aoko**

**Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho**

**Warning: sedikit OOC, typo, gaje,dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. Mohon dimaklumi...**

**Chapter 2: Kehidupan yang baru**

Kaito dan sang ayah berpandangan cukup lama. Sorot mata Kaito menatap ayahnya penuh arti. Pertanda bahwa ia benar-benar ingin tahu. Namun, Yusaku terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya membuka mulut. "Bibi ini namanya Chikage. Dia ..." Yusaku tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dia siapa?" Kaito mulai mendesak.

"Dia..." Yusaku berniat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Namun terhenti, ketika terdengar suara tepukan yang cukup keras dari arah belakang.

PLOOKK... PLOOKK... PLOK...

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat Shinichi sedang berdiri sambil bersandar di tembok. Ia tertunduk memandangi keramik dibawahnya. Hingga matanya tertutup oleh poni rambutnya. "Hebat... Hebat sekali," kata Shinichi sambil tersenyum sinis. "Pintu belakang yang tidak terkunci, bau kue yang lezat, rumah yang rapi, juga bingkai-bingkai foto yang dipasang disana-sini."

"Apa maksudmu Shinichi?" tanya Kaito sambil mengangkat alis keheranan.

"Bukti yang mudah. Semua orang pasti bisa menebak teka-teki ini," jawab Shinichi masih dengan senyuman sinisnya.

"Shi... Shinichi, kau?" Yusaku menatap anaknya dalam-dalam. Tampak raut muka kesedihan di wajah Shinichi. Yusaku tahu betapa kecewanya Shinichi saat ini. Ia tahu ia salah. Menyuruh Yukiko untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepada kedua anaknya.

"Benarkan? Tuan Kudo dan Nyonya Kudo?"

"APAA?" Kaito sangat kaget mendengar perkataan Shinichi. Meskipun ia tak sepintar Shinichi, ia tahu apa maksud perkataan Shinichi."Ja... Jadi, ayah sudah menikah dengan bibi ini?"

Yusaku mengangguk pelan.

CTAAARR...

Hancurlah hati Kaito saat ini. Bertahun-tahun ia berharap orang tuanya bisa bersatu kembali dan berkumpul bersama-sama lagi dengan ia dan Shinichi. Namun, harapannya kini sudah hancur. Seperti daun yang di terpa angin hingga terbang semakin jauh. Dan tak akan pernah lagi kembali padanya. Kaito diam mematung ditempatnya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Namun, ia mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu selamat untuk kalian."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Aku pulang ," seru seseorang yang masuk ke dalam rumah. Begitu melihat Shinichi dan Kaito, ia menjadi sangat bingung. Apalagi tampang mereka seperti orang kepanasan. "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya kebingungan.

"Araide, perkenalkan, mereka berdua anak kandung ayah," kata Yusaku.

"Oh begitu, perkenalkan aku Araide."

"Namaku Kaito," jawab Kaito dengan tampang malasnya.

"Kalau kau?" tanya Araide pada Shinichi.

Shinichi terdiam, ia tak menjawab apa-apa. Kepalanya menunduk. Poninya tergerai hingga menutupi matanya.

"Shinichi Kudo," jawab Yusaku akhirnya.

"Apa kau akan biarkan tamu berdiri terus? Aku lelah dan aku ingin tidur," kata Shinichi sinis.

Yusaku langsung menyuruh Shinichi dan Kaito mengikutinya. Ketika menaiki tangga, tiba-tiba saja ada anak kecil yang berlarian turun.

"AWAAASS AYUMI!" teriak perempuan dibelakangnya yang kira-kira seusia Kaito dan Shinichi. Tadinya anak kecil yang bernama Ayumi dan perempuan dibelakangnya sedang bermain kejar-kejaran. Tapi mereka tidak tahu kalau ada orang di tangga.

Dan...

BRAAAKK...

Kaito yang sedang melamun akhirnya ditabrak oleh Ayumi dan perempuan yang mengejar Ayumi. Hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"AUWWW..." pekik Kaito ketika tubuhnya ditindih dua orang sekaligus.

Yusaku, Chikage, dan Shinichi segera membantu tiga orang yang terjatuh itu bangkit.

"Aduh punggungku...!" kata Kaito sembari menahan sakit di punggungnya.

"Gomen," ucap perempuan yang menabrak Kaito.

"Kau ini... ! Sudah besar masih saja berlarian di tangga! Kau tidak tahu , ada orang yang sedang berjalan?" omel Kaito.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak berlarian ditangga, kok! Kau sendiri jalan sambil melamun."

"Aku tidak melamun!"

"Sudah... sudah..." kata Yusaku melarai. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Kaito?"

"Tidak," jawab Kaito ketus. "Siapa mereka?"

Kali ini Chikage yang angkat bicara. "Shinichi, Kaito, kenalkan, ini Aoko, adiknya Araide," katanya sambil memegang pundak perempuan yang menabrak Kaito tadi. "Dan anak manis ini Ayumi."

"Perkenalkan, namaku Ayumi," kata Ayumi sambil tersenyum manis.

Kaito mengangkat alis keheranan. "Berapa umurmu?"

"7 tahun."

Kaito terdiam. Lalu menatap Yusaku dengan tatapan bertanya.

Seolah mengerti arti tatapan dari Kaito, Yusaku menjawab,"Ayumi anak ayah dan ibu Chikage."

"Oh," ujar Kaito malas."Sudahlah, aku capek sekali!" lanjutnya, lalu berjalan mendahului mereka semua.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Kaito's POV**

Aku benar-benar kesal pada ayah. Tega-teganya dia menikah secara diam-diam. Dia sama sekali tidak meminta izin padaku dan Shinichi. Bagaimanapun juga, ayah harusnya membicarakannya dulu pada kami semua. Dan ibu tiri itu, aku benar-benar benci padanya. Bisa-bisanya dia tersenyum diatas penderitaan ibuku. Tak akan kumaafkan. Dia merebut segalanya dariku.

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarku. Tunggu, kamarku tadi yang mana, ya? Aku lupa. Kupandangi semua pintu yang ada didepanku. Pasti yang ini. Kenapa aku jadi merasa asing dengan rumahku. Ini kan rumahku, jadi terserah aku mau masuk kemana saja. Iya, kan?

Aku pun membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Aku langsung kaget melihat nuansa kamar yang serba pink ini. Haaah? Ini bukan kamarku. Lagipula, kamarku yang tadi cat temboknya biru, bukan pink seperti ini. Norak sekali.

"Kau lagi...! Mau apa kau ke kamarku?" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba.

Aku pun menoleh. Ternyata gadis yang bernama Aoko tadi. "Memang kenapa kalau kesini? Terserah aku kan. Lagipula, ini juga rumahku," jawabku santai sambil duduk di ranjang Aoko.

"Kau ini mau apa, sih? Sudah sana, pergi!" teriaknya lagi."Kamarmu bukan disini, tapi sebelah kamar ini."

Huuh... Menyebalkan sekali. Aku pun bangkit dari duduk. "Ya... ya... aku tahu. Dasar anak nenek lampir, pelit!" sambil berjalan keluar.

"Enak saja, aku bukan anak nenek lampir!"

BRAAAKKK...

Kudengar suara pintu ditutup dengan kasar oleh Aoko. Huuh... Awas saja! Akan kubalas perbuatannya.

**End of Kaito's POV**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ketika pagi hari datang, Shinichi dan Kaito sudah bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah baru mereka. Yusaku sudah mendaftarkan anak kembarnya di sekolah yang sama dengan Aoko dan Heiji, yaitu SMU Teitan.

Begitu mereka siap, mereka segera turun ke bawah untuk sarapan bersama.

"Shinichi-kun, Kaito-kun, ayo duduk!" ajak Chikage mempersilahkan Shinichi dan Kaito duduk.

Mereka pun duduk di kursi yang disediakan oleh Chikage. Chikage juga mengambilkan sandwich untuk Shinichi dan Kaito.

"Arigatou, bibi," ucap Kaito sambil melahap sandwich yand disiapkan oleh Chikage.

"Jangan memanggilku bibi. Aku kan, ibu kalian juga," jawab Chikage sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Baik, ibu," kata Kaito sambil memasang tampang sok manis, padahal dalam hatinya ia berkata _Huuh... malas sekali memanggil nenek lampir ini ibu._ "O...ya, mana Araide-san?" tanya Kaito.

"Tentu saja dia sudah pergi."

"Sepagi ini? Bukankah dia mahasiswa?"

"Iya, Araide mahasiswa kedokteran. Sekarang dia ada praktek di rumah sakit."

"Oh," Kaito hanya mengangguk. Lalu mulai menghabiskan sandwichnya.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Shinichi, Kaito, Aoko, dan Ayumi berangkat sekolah diantar oleh Yusaku.

"Semua sudah siap, kan?" tanya Yusaku pada anak-anaknya.

"Iya, ayah," jawab Ayumi semangat.

Mobil Yusaku pun melaju dengan kencang menuju SMU Teitan.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Wah, lama tidak jumpa, kembar Kudo!" seru Heiji ketika melihat kedua temannya memasuki kelas.

"Apa kabar, Heiji?" jawab Shinichi malas.

"Hai, Heiji," ucap Kaito dengan muka datar.

"Sambutan apa itu? Kita sudah 5 tahun tidak bertemu, tahu? Harusnya kita berpelukan seperti teletubies!" canda Heiji disertai cengiran di wajahnya.

"Lima tahun apanya? Bukankah tahun lalu kau pergi ke New York?" balas Shinichi.

Heiji berpikir sejenak. "Oh, iya, kenapa aku bisa lupa, ya? Ha... ha..."

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang mendekati mereka bertiga dengan gerak-gerik mencurigakan. "Selamat pagi, kembar Kudo dan si hitam manis!" seru orang itu.

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke sumber suara. "SAGURU?" teriak Shinichi dan Kaito bersamaan. "Sejak kapan kau pindah ke sini?"

"Hey... hey... kalian tidak perlu berlebihan kalau hanya bertemu dengan artis tidak laku seperti ini," sindir Heiji.

Saguru yang mendengar sindiran Heiji langsung mencibir.

"Bilang saja kalau kau iri pada artis sepertiku," sahut Saguru kesal. Shinichi dan Kaito langsung tertawa mendengar pertengkaran kecil antara Heiji dan Saguru.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"RAN..." panggil Sonoko ketika melihat sosok Ran lewat dihadapannya.

Ran yang mendengar seseorang menyerukan namanya langsung menoleh. "Ada apa Sonoko?"

"Kau mau kemana, sih?" tanya Sonoko.

Ran menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ini..."

"RAN..." tiba-tiba saja Aoko dan Kazuha datang menghampiri mereka. "Kau mau kemana, Ran?" tanya Kazuha.

"Dan... apa ini?" tanya Aoko ketika melihat bekal di tangan Ran.

"Oh, ini..." Ran langsung gelagapan.

"Ini untuk Araide-niichan, kan?" tebak Aoko.

Pipi Ran langsung memerah mendengar nama Araide disebut. Perlahan ia mengangguk. "Teman-teman, kalau begitu sudah dulu, ya?"

"Ya, sampai jumpa," kata Sonoko dan Kazuha.

"Semoga berhasil, ya?" teriak Aoko.

Sosok Ran pun sudah masuk ke dalam taksi menuju RS Beika.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Di RS Beika..._

TOK... TOK... TOK...

"Masuk," kata Araide mempersilahkan masuk.

Sosok Ran pun masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Araide. Melihat Ran, Araide langsung tersenyum senang. Kepalanya yang tadi pusing, sekarang jadi sehat kembali.

"Ada apa, Ran?" tanya Araide dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Ini dokter, aku bawakan bekal makan siang," kata Ran sambil menyerahkan sekotak makanan pada Araide.

"Wah, terima kasih, aku jadi merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa," jawab Ran dengan blushing diwajahnya.

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya Araide membuka mulut."Ran, jangan panggil aku dokter! Kalau kau memanggilku dengan sebutan dokter, aku jadi merasa sudah tua," kata Araide sambil menahan tawa.

"Ah, dokter..." Ran juga menahan tawa. "Baiklah, Araide-san."

"Ran..." panggil Araide.

"Ya...?"

"Ayo, kita makan bersama!" ajak Araide sambil menyuruh Ran duduk disampingnya. Ran pun menuruti perintah Araide. Mereka menghabiskan bekal yang dibuat Ran bersama-sama.

Hari ini Ran benar-benar senang. Karena ia bisa berduaan dengan Araide, orang yang disukainya. Sebenarnya Ran sudah lama menyukai Araide, tepatnya sejak peristiwa beberapa bulan lalu.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Di siang hari yang cerah itu, Kazuha, Ran, dan Sonoko sedang mengerjakan tugas di rumah Aoko. Ketika sedang meneliti di taman rumah Aoko, tanpa sengaja kaki Ran terkena pecahan kaca yang cukup besar hingga mengucurkan banyak darah.

Ketika Araide pulang dari kuliah, Aoko segera meminta tolong padanya untuk mengobati Ran. Melihat kaki Ran mengucurkan banyak darah, Araide segera membalut kaki Ran menggunakan perban yang lembut.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Araide setelah selesai membalut luka Ran.

"Iya, sudah agak baikan, meskipun masih terasa nyeri. Arigatou, dokter," kata Ran sambil tersenyum senang.

"Sama-sama," jawab Araide sambil membalas senyuman Ran.

Dan sejak saat itu Ran mulai jatuh cinta pada Araide. Jantungnya terasa berdegup lebih kencang jika bertemu dengan Araide. Araide pun sama, ia juga menyukai Ran.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

BRUUKK...

Shinichi membanting diri di atas kasur begitu sampai di rumah. Badannya hari ini benar-benar pegal dan lelah. Karena tadi ia harus mengikuti tes masuk club sepak bola. Dan akhirnya ia berhasil masuk ke club sepak bola SMU Teitan sebagai penyerang.

Shinichi berusaha memejamkan mata, berharap ia bisa tertidur, namun usahanya sia-sia. Matanya tidak dapat terpejam. Padahal ia sangat lelah dan kantuk. Ia pun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar menuju kamar Kaito.

Begitu sampai di kamar Kaito, Shinichi sedikit membuka pintu kamar adiknya. Dilihatnya Kaito tertidur pulas sambil memeluk guling di dekatnya. Shinichi mendengus kesal, lalu berbalik hendak kembali ke kamarnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa haus, ia pun turun ke bawah menuju dapur.

Ketika berjalan menuju dapur, Shinichi melihat Yusaku dan Chikage sedang bersuapan makanan dengan mesra di meja makan. Entah mengapa, ia menjadi sangat marah dan emosi. Ia seakan tak rela melihat ayahnya bermesraan dengan wanita selain ibunya.

BRAAAKK...

Tanpa sadar Shinichi menggebrak meja makan, membuat Yusaku dan Chikage kaget. "Shinichi, kenapa kau?" tanya Yusaku kaget.

Shinichi terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan ketus."Aku haus." Shinichi`pun mengambil gelas yang ada di tengah-tengah meja makan dengan kasar.

Chikage bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Shinichi. "Kau mau minum apa, Shin-kun? Biar ibu ambilkan."

"Tidak usah! Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri!" sahut Shinichi ketus.

"Tidak apa-apa, ibu senang bisa membantumu."

"Kau bukan ibuku! Jangan sok perhatian, padaku!" bentak Shinichi pada Chikage.

Yusaku langsung marah mendengar bentakan Shinichi. "Jaga bicaramu, Shinichi!" tangan Yusaku hampir menampar Shinichi kalau saja Chikage tidak menepisnya.

"Huuh..." dengus Shinichi sambil memegangi pipinya. Ia pun berbalik, hendak berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Langkah Shinichi terhenti sejenak , kepalanya berputar ke samping , ia pun berkata dengan ketus,"Jangan perlihatkan kemesraan kalian di hadapanku! Aku muak melihatnya!" Shinichi pun melanjutkan lagi langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

Yusaku hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil menahan emosi melihat sikap anaknya yang kurang ajar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

TOK... TOK... TOK...

"Aoko-neechan, bangun...!" teriak Ayumi sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar kakaknya.

Mendengar ketukan pintu dari luar, perlahan-lahan Aoko terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya mulai terbuka. Samar-samar ia melihat berkas cahaya memasuki kamarnya. _'Ternyata sudah pagi' _pikir Aoko.

"HOAHMM..." Aoko menguap sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya. Ia pun menoleh ke samping. Begitu menoleh, matanya terbelalak kaget. HWAAAAAAAAAAA...

**#TBC#**

REVIEW PLEASE...


	3. Pertemuan

**Akhirnya chap 3 udah jadi...*hore...**

**Makasih buat temen2 semua yang udah bersedia mereview fic ini *bungkukin badan**

** - Ishimaru Miharu-chan: benarkah fic ini keren? Makasih **

**- Nami-chan Sun Flower: keren? makasih...penasaran? baca langsung aja, ini udah apdet...**

**- kawaii. Minami: makasih...saya juga benci sih, tapi cuma sama chikage and araid...ini udah apdet...**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**My Lovely Life**

**Pair: Shinichi x Ran**

** Kaito x Aoko**

**Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho**

**Warning: sedikit OOC, typo, gaje,dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. Mohon dimaklumi...**

**Chapter 3**

Kaito terbangun begitu mendengar teriakan yang cukup nyaring di telinganya. "Apa sih, -teri...-" Ia tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Mata Kaito langsung terbelalak kaget begitu melihat Aoko duduk di -ranjangnya?- sambil berteriak-teriak.

HWAAAAA...

Kini Kaito juga ikut berteriak. Teriakan keduanya terdengar begitu nyaring di seluruh ruangan. Hingga membuat semua penghuni rumah itu kaget dan berlarian menuju kamar Aoko. Ayumi yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan kamar Aoko langsung berteriak ketakutan," Aoko-neechan, kenapa?"

Setelah pikiran Kaito jernih dan akal sehatnya sudah kembali, buru-buru ia membekap mulut Aoko. "Diam, bodoh!" bentak Kaito. "Ssssttt... ada orang kesini..."

Aoko mulai ketakutan. Ia melemparkan tatapan bertanya pada Kaito. Tepat pada saat itu, pintu diketuk.

TOK... TOK... TOK...

"Aoko, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yusaku cemas.

"Aoko... ada apa?" tanya Chikage sama cemas.

"Sembunyi... sembunyi..." desak Aoko pada Kaito dalam bisikan.

"Dimana...?" bisik Kaito kebingungan.

Aoko berpikir sejenak. Ia semakin ketakutan dan kebingungan.

"Aoko, ayah buka, ya?" seru Yusaku dari luar kamar.

"DIBELAKANG RANJANG... CEPAATT...!" Aoko mulai mendorong tubuh Kaito ke belakang. Kaito pun segera bersembunyi di belakang tempat tidur Aoko.

"CKREEET..." pintu dibuka oleh Yusaku.

"Aoko, kau kenapa?" tanya Chikage cemas sambil duduk disamping putrinya.

"A... aku, se... sedang bermimpi buruk," jawab Aoko gelagapan.

Chikage membelai pipi Aoko lembut. "Kau pasti ketakutan sekali, sampai-sampai ranjangmu berantakan..."

"Oh, i... itu, i... iya, aku ketakutan sekali, bu..."

"Ya sudah, kau mandi sana! Biar ibu yang bereskan tempat tidurmu."

Aoko langsung ketakutan. "Ti... tidak usah, bu! Biar aku yang bereskan sendiri."

"Benarkah?"

Aoko mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau begitu, kami keluar ya?"

"Iya, bu, aku juga mau mandi," kata Aoko sambil mendorong Chikage, Yusaku, dan Ayumi keluar dari kamarnya.

CKREEETTT...

"Huufh..." Aoko bernafas lega. Namun, kini emosinya kembali membara. Ia menoleh ke belakang dengan muka kepanasan.

"Mereka sudah keluar, ya?" tanya Kaito tenang. Ia baru saja keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"KAUUU...!" teriak Aoko dalam bisikan.

BUUKKK... BUUKK... BUUKKK... BUUUKKK... BUUKKK...

Aoko mulai memukuli Kaito menggunakan bantal. Sementara Kaito terus berlari menhindari Aoko yang terus mengejarnya.

"HENTIKAN...!" protes Kaito.

"Kau! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" bentak Aoko.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kaito.

BUUKK... BUUKKK...

"Heyyy..." Kaito mulai berteriak. "Beri aku waktu untuk berpikir!"

"Baik..." Aoko mulai menghentikan pukulan bantalnya. Ia berkacak pinggang di depan Kaito.

Kaito duduk di ranjang Aoko. Tangan kanannya menopang dagu. Sementara otaknya sibuk berpikir. "Tadi malam aku tidur di kamarku, kok... Lalu..." Kaito memejamkan mata. Berharap ia bisa mengingat apa saja yang ia lakukan tadi malam.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Pada tengah malam Kaito terbangun dari tidurnya. Sekelilingnya gelap karena tadi malam ia memang memadamkan lampu. Ia tidak bisa tidur kalau lampunya tidak dipadamkan. Kaito merasa haus, ia pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar.

BRAAAKK...

Karena sekelilingnya gelap, Kaito menabrak lemari pakaian.

'Haduh, dimana sih, lampunya?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Sementara kakinya dari tadi menabraki sesuatu. Beberapa saat kemudian Kaito sudah berada di luar kamar. Ia tidak menghidupkan lampunya karena lupa dimana tombolnya.

Setelah selesai minum di dapur, ia kembali ke lantai atas. Ketika membuka pintu, keadaan kamarnya gelap. Kaito pun masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut -yang menurutnya kamarnya-

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Apa? Begitu saja? Tidak mungkin!" protes Aoko setelah mendengarkan cerita dari Kaito.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, ya sudah!" sahut Kaito.

Aoko mendengus kesal.

"Kau ingat, kan kalau aku sering salah masuk kamar? Lagipula, aku tidak tertarik pada anak nenek lampir sepertimu."

"Apa kau bilang?" Aoko mulai emosi. Tangannya sudah bersiap-siap dengan bantal sebagai senjata.

"Haah... sudahlah... Kan sudah kubilang, aku salah masuk kamar" kata Kaito kesal sambil beranjak dari kamar Aoko.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ketika pulang sekolah, Ran, Aoko, Sonoko, dan Kazuha sedang duduk di taman sambil bercanda. Suasana di SMU Teitan ketika sudah bel pulang sangatlah ramai. Kebanyakan dari murid-murid sedang berpacaran ketika jam pulang. Ada juga yang mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Ada juga yang sibuk membaca di perpustakaan.

"Ha... ha... ha..." Sonoko, Kazuha, dan Aoko tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah puas menggodai Ran mengenai Araide.

"Kalian ini jahat sekali, sih!" kata Ran dengan blushing di wajahnya.

"Sudah, sudah!" Kazuha mulai mengakhiri tawanya. "Rasanya aku ingin berguling-guling saja kalau tertawaan ini masih dilanjutkan."

"Iya, aku juga..." tambah Aoko.

"Makanya, kalian dengarkan aku, donk! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" protes Ran dengan muka bertambah merah.

"O... ya, aku sampai lupa," sela Sonoko.

"Ada apa, Sonoko?" tanya Ran.

"Nanti, kalian tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas di rumahku."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Sepertinya ibuku hari ini akan mengadakan arisan di rumah."

"Lalu, kita mengerjakan dimana?" tanya Kazuha.

Sonoko berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau di rumahmu saja, Aoko?"

"Boleh saja," jawab Aoko.

Ran langsung kaget. "Ee...h, ke... kenapa di rumah Aoko?"

Sonoko mencibir. "Bilang saja kalau kau malu bertemu dengan Araide-san."

"Bu... bukan seperti itu," sanggah Ran. "Maksudku, kenapa harus rumah Aoko? Rumah Kazuha saja."

Sonoko melotot. "Yang benar saja, rumah Kazuha itu, kan, paling jauh. Lagipula, kita hanya jalan kaki."

"Kalau begitu rumahku saja," usul Ran kemudian.

"Tidaaaak...!" seru Aoko, Sonoko, dan Kazuha serempak.

"Kau lupa ya, Ran? Ketika kita mengerjakan tugas di rumahmu, paman Kogoro dan cliennya malah bernyanyi-nyanyi menggunakan mike," kata Kazuha menjelaskan.

"Ha... ha..." tawa Aoko dan Sonoko ketika mendengar cerita Kazuha.

Ran hanya bisa menunduk pasrah," Yasudahlah..."

"O... ya, Aoko, apa kau sekarang tinggal bersama Shinichi dan Kaito?" tanya Kazuha pada Aoko.

Aoko mengangguk. "Kenapa kau bisa, tahu?"

"Heiji yang memberitahuku. Kembar Kudo itu sahabatnya Heiji."

"Oh, begitu..."

"Shinichi dan Kaito? Siapa itu?" tanya Ran penasaran.

"Mereka itu saudara tiriku," kata Aoko.

" Benarkah?" Sonoko mulai tertarik. "Berapa usia mereka? Sekolah dimana?"

"Sama dengan kita, 17 tahun. Mereka juga bersekolah disini, ini hari kedua."

Sonoko mulai menunjukkan muka centilnya. "Mana mereka? Apa mereka ada di sekitar sini?"

Aoko celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Shinichi dan Kaito. Namun, ia tak menemukan mereka. "Sepertinya tidak. Shinichi sedang ikut club sepak bola di SMU Teitan sebagai penyerang. Kalau Kaito, mungkin dia sudah pulang."

Entah mengapa, mengingat nama Kaito, Aoko menjadi kesal. Mungkin karena kejadian tadi pagi, Aoko menjadi semakin benci pada Kaito. _'Awas saja, akan kubalas perbuatannya!_' ancam Aoko dalam hati.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

TING... TONG... TING... TONG... TING... TONG

Suara bel terdengar cukup keras. Kaito yang sedang sendirian di rumah langsung berteriak-teriak," Sebentar...!"

CKREET...

"Hey, kalian...Kalian pikir aku ini tuli, ya!" bentak Kaito pada Aoko dan teman-temannya.

Aoko langsung mencibir. "Terserah aku mau menekan bel berulang kali."

"Huuh..."

"Namamu Kaito, ya?" tanya Sonoko dengan muka centilnya.

"Iya,kenapa...?" jawab Kaito ketus.

"Perkenalkan, aku Sonoko, ini Ran, dan itu Kazuha."

"Salam kenal," sambut Ran dan Kazuha sambil memaksakan seulas senyum.

"Oh..." Kaito hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lalu mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Aoko, Ran, Kazuha, dan Sonoko pun masuk ke dalam rumah. Mereka duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Baik, kita mulai dari mana?" tanya Ran sambil mengambil peralatan meneliti dalam tasnya.

"Kita mulai dari..." Kazuha membuka catatan di bukunya. "Jamur"

Sonoko pun mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari dalam tasnya. "Ini dia jamurnya."

Mereka pun mulai meneliti bagian-bagian dari tumbuhan jamur. Ketika sedang asik meneliti, Aoko lupa kalau ia belum mengambilkan teman-temannya minum.

"Teman-teman, sebentar ya," ujar Aoko sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Ia pun berjalan menuju dapur. Dilihatnya Kaito sedang asik makan mie ramen.

'_Aha'_ pikir Aoko dalam hati.

"Kau mengerjakan apa, sih?" tanya Kaito ketika melihat Aoko masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Aku...? " tanya Aoko memastikan.

"Ya iyalah...! Memangnya aku bicara dengan tembok."

"Tugas dari club sains," jawab Aoko. "Ehm... Kaito-niichan..."

"Uhuk... uhuk..." Kaito langsung tersedak-sedak mendengar perkataan Aoko. "Apa kau bilang? Kau panggil aku, apa? Jelek sekali!"

"Kau mau ya, membantuku?" rayu Aoko sambil duduk di dekat Kaito.

"Apa...?"

"Ehm, tolong buatkan aku dan teman-temanku minum."

"HAAAH?" Kaito langsung berteriak. "KAU PIKIR AKU PEMBANTU!"

Aoko langsung memajukan bibir." Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah! Tidak usah berteriak-teriak seperti itu! Menyebalkan sekali!"

Aoko dan Kaito terdiam cukup lama. Aoko membuat sirup, sedangkan Kaito meneruskan acara makan ramennya.

"Srupuut..." Akhirnya ramen yang dimakan Kaito sudah habis.

"Hey, dimana semua orang?" Kaito membuka mulut.

"Ayah dan ibu kerja!" jawab Aoko ketus.

"Kalau Ayumi...?"

"Tidak tahu...! Main sama gengnya mungkin!"

"Geng? Anak kecil punya geng?" Kaito mengangkat alis.

"Iya, grup detektif cilik," uajar Aoko tanpa menoleh.

"Geng apa itu? Anak kecil mana mungkin bisa memecahkan suatu kasus."

Kali ini Aoko menoleh. Lalu menatap Kaito dengan muka kesal. "Jepang sekarang itu negara yang maju dan modern! Ayumi saja sudah punya pacar."

"HAAAH?" mata Kaito terbelalak. "Sekecil itu sudah punya pacar?"

"Tentu saja! Namanya Conan."

Kaito mengerutkan kening. "Conan? Aneh sekali! Seperti nama komik yang sering kubaca di New York."

"Maksudmu Detective Conan?"

Kaito berpikir sejenak. "Iya..."

Aoko langsung tersenyum. "Tentu saja! Itu salah satu anime populer buatan orang Jepang. Ibu Conan memberi nama anaknya Conan karena waktu kecil, ia tergila-gila pada anime Detective Conan."

Kaito langsung mengangkat alis tidak percaya. _'Aneh-aneh saja, memberi nama anaknya sama dengan tokoh anime yang digilainya_.'

Setelah selesai membuat sirup, Aoko mengambil nampan. Lalu menyuguhkan sirup itu kepada teman-temannya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

DUUG... DUG... DUUG...

Dalam perjalanan pulang Shinichi terus memainkan bolanya. Sesekali bola itu ia tendang ke depan. Lalu ia sundul. Shinichi menyukai sepak bola sudah sejak kecil. Hobinya dari dulu bermain bola.

Ketika sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya, Shinichi terus saja memainkan bolanya. Melihat pintu rumahnya tidak terkunci, ia menendang bolanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

DUAAGG...

Tiba- tiba saja terdengar teriakan seseorang dari dalam rumah Shinichi.

"AUWWW..."

Shinichi terperanjat kaget. Ia pun berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Shinichi, kau tidak lihat ya, ada temanku disini!" omel Aoko ketika melihat Shinichi masuk ke dalam rumah. Aoko sudah pasti tahu kalau Shinichi yang menendang bola itu.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Shinichi cuek.

"Kau kan, yang menendang bola ini?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" sahut Shinichi ketus.

"Bolamu ini, mengenai kepala temanku, tau?"

"Ya mana aku tahu! Belajar saja ditempat yang lain!"

"Hey..."

"Sudah... sudah..." sela Ran sambil memegangi jidatnya yang kesakitan karena bola Shinichi.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Aoko!" kata Ran tulus.

"Hey, kau, harusnya kau minta maaf pada Ran!" bentak Sonoko.

"Iya, benar!" tambah Kazuha.

"Kenapa aku harus minta maaf? Itu kan, salahmu sendiri!" kata Shinichi ketus sambil berjalan meninggalk an Aoko dan teman-temannya.

"Huuh... dia itu menyebalkan sekali!" sindir Kazuha. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Ran?"

"Tidak, hanya memar sedikit, kok!" jawab Ran sambil memaksakan seulas senyum. '_Jadi itu yang namanya, Shinichi."_

**#TBC#**

**Review pliiisss...**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Lovely Life**

**Pair: Shinichi x Ran**

**Kaito x Aoko**

**Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho**

**Warning: sedikit OOC, typo, gaje,dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. Mohon dimaklumi...**

BRAAAKK...

Shinichi melemparkan tasnya di tempat tidur Kaito.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Kaito yang sedang duduk di meja belajar.

"Orang-orang dibawah itu menyebalkan sekali!" jawab Shinichi ketus.

"Maksudmu anak nenek lampir dan teman-temannya?"

"Ya, siapa lagi!"

"Aku juga kesal! Kenapa ya, aku selalu merasa kalau rumah ini bukan rumahku?"

Shinichi menoleh menatap Kaito sambil mengangkat alis. "Memang rumah ini bukan rumah kita!"

"Aku jadi rindu pada New York dan ibu."

"Aku juga!" Shinichi terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia berkata," Hey, Kaito, kau pulang jam berapa, sih?"

"Tentu saja sehabis bel pulang. Hal seperti itu saja masih ditanyakan."

"Kau tidak bosan sehabis pulang di rumah sendiri? Lebih baik kau ikut club."

"Club? Aku tidak tertarik ikut club!" jawab Kaito tidak bersemangat. "Tapi kalau ada club sulap, aku mau ikutan!" lanjutnya kini bersemangat.

"Cub seperti itu mana ada!" sembur Shinichi. Kaito hanya mencibir. Cita-citanya dari dulu memang menjadi pemain sulap. Namun, Kaito sama sekali belum memikirkan masalah itu. Yang terpenting bagi Kaito saat ini adalah keluarganya. Mengenai masa depan, ia masih memikirkan nanti.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Malam hari, keluarga Kudo sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah sambil menonton acara televisi. Kaito sedang tiduran di sofa. Shinichi sedang asyik membaca buku. Aoko sedang mengerjakan PR matematika sambil sesekali melirik tv. Yusaku dan Chikage asyik menikmati acara tv. Araide sibuk berkutat di hadapan laptopnya. Sedangkan Ayumi sibuk dengan boneka-bonekanya.

"Haaah... apa tidak ada acara tv yang lain?" ujar Kaito malas.

Shinichi mengerutkan kening, lalu beralih menatap Kaito. "Hey, Kaito, daripada kau bermalas-malasan seperti itu, lebih baik kau kerjakan PR matematikamu..." suruh Shinichi.

"Oh... PR matematika itu? Sudah ku kerjakan sembari menutup mata... Pelajaran di sini mudah sekali..." kata Kaito malas.

"Tentu saja, karena pelajaran di sini adalah pelajaran yang kita dapat di New York, semester yang lalu..."

Aoko yang mendengar perkataan Kaito merasa tersinggung. Karena dia sedang mengerjakan PR yang di bicarakan Kaito. _Apa...?Dia sudah bisa mengerjaka PR matematika ini sembari menutup mata...? Sombong sekali! Aku saja sampai berpikir mati matian untuk mengerjakan PR ini... _ batin Aoko kesal.

Shinichi dan Kaito pun melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

"Tau begitu mending kita langsung kelas 3 saja. Sayang di Teitan tidak ada program akselerasi. Kalau begitu kita kan bisa lulus 1 tahun lebih cepat dan segera menyusul ibu ke Eropa..."

"Kau benar juga..."

"Eh... Shinichi kau tau tidak? Aku jadi merindukan Kelly. Anjing tetangga sebelah yang sering nylonong masuk ke apartement kita di New York..."

"Hah... Bukannya kau selalu ketakutan kalau anjing itu masuk ke apatement kita?" tanya Shinichi bingung.

"Entahlah... Terkadang hal yang kita benci malah jadi kita rindukan bila tak bertemu dengannya. Apa di sini tidak ada anjing..?" tanya Kaito.

"Aku punya anjing..."

"Hah...?" Kaito pun bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Ini..." kata Ayumi sambil menunjukkan sebuah boneka anjing berwarna coklat.

"Ini bukan anjing... Tapi ini boneka.." elak Kaito.

"Tapi ini anjing."

"Iya, boneka anjing..." kata Kaito membenarkan.

"Tapi ini anjing, namanya Pororo..."

"Heh... itu boneka anjing... Kau tidak bisa membedakan mana anjing betulan dan mana boneka, ya? Apa ibumu tidak mengajarimu?"

Tepat pada saat itu, semua orang menoleh pada Kaito dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Hei... Hei, Kaito, hentikan bicaramu itu, sebelum nanti ada yang marah..." saran Shinichi.

"Oh... Iya! Ya sudah, sini," kata Kaito sembari mengambil boneka dari tangan Ayumi."Lumayan juga untuk bantal..." Kaito pun meletakkan boneka itu di belakang kepalanya. Ia pun melanjutkan tidurannya.

"Jangan, nanti Pororo kesakitan..." rengek Ayumi ketika bonekanya digunakan sebagai bantal oleh Kaito.

"Huh... Iya iya..." Kaito pun meletakkan Pororo di atas pangkuannya. Lalu membelainya dengan lembut. _Dasar anak kecil merepotkan_.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ran berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang memanggil-manggil namanya. "Raann...!"

Ran pun menoleh. "Ai...? Ada apa?"

"Hosh... hosh..." Ai kelelahan karena dari tadi ia mengejar Ran. " Hosh... Kau hari ini ada jadwal club, tidak?"

Ran berpikir sejenak. Lalu ia menggeleng," Tidak... Aku baru saja mau pulang..."

"Bagus... kau bisa membantuku tidak?"

Alis Ran berkerut samar. "Bantu apa?"

"Tolong bantu aku mengurus club sepak bola."

"Bukankah yang biasanya menjadi manager club sepak bola itu kau dan Akako?"

"Iya, tapi hari ini Akako tidak berangkat. Berdua saja sering kali melelahkan, apalagi kalau hanya ya, Ran?" bujuk Ai sembari menyeret tangan Ran.

"Ta... tapi, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik menjadi manager club sepak bola."

"Ayolah Ran, hari ini saja... Club sepak bola kekurangan manager."

Ran mengangguk pasrah. "Baiklah..."

Mereka pun berjalan menuju gedung olah raga.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, Ran dan Ai mulai melaksanakan tugas mereka. Yaitu mendata para anggota yang hadir.

"Ran, kau absen kelompok A dan aku kelompok B," ujar Ai memberi Ran petunjuk.

"Baik," jawab Ran. Ran pun berjalan menuju kelompok A. Ia sangat tegang. Karena ia baru pertama kalinya mengabsen anggota layaknya guru mengabsen siswa.

"Ni... Nishimura Kazuto," panggil Ran.

"Hadir," sahut orang yang dimaksud.

"Juyama Ishida."

"Hadir."

Tak terasa, Ran sudah mengabsen sampai nomor terakhir.

"Yang terakhir, Shinichi Kudo," sementara mulut Ran menyebut nama Shinichi Kudo, otaknya sibuk berpikir _Shinichi? Bukankah itu nama saudara tiri Aoko yang kemarin menendang bola hingga mengenai jidatku._

Hening. Tidak ada yang menyahut. Ran pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Shinichi Kudo...?" panggil Ran lagi.

DUAAASH... Tiba-tiba saja ada yang melempar bola ke arah Ran. Ran sempat kaget. Beruntung, bola itu berhasil ditangkapnya.

"Hadir," jawab orang yang melempar bola tersebut. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Shinichi Kudo.

"Kau membuat aku kaget," omel Ran.

"Aku tidak tahu..." jawab Shinichi tenang.

"KAU INI!" Ran mulai emosi.

"APA? Kenapa...?" bentak Shinichi tidak terima.

"Sudahlah, Ran..." sela Ai. "Dia memang seperti itu."

Mendengar bujukan Ai, Ran pun menahan emosinya. Ia tidak mau kalau hanya gara-gara masalah sepele seperti itu, ia harus bertengkar. Ai pun menarik tangan Ran menjauh dari lapangan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ran?" tanya Ai cemas.

"Tidak, aku hanya kesal pada orang yang bernama Shinichi itu." Jawab Ran dengan muka cemburut.

"Kau tahu belum, kalau dia itu saudara tirinya Aoko?"

Ran mengangguk. "Kalau itu, aku sudah tahu."

"Kudengar dari para guru... Shinichi itu mengalami tekanan batin yang cukup kuat."

"Tekanan batin? Kenapa...?"

"Tentu saja karena ayahnya menikah lagi secara diam-diam."

Ran mengerutkan kening. "Lalu...?"

"Sejak itu, dia menjadi anak yang kurang ajar dan susah diatur. Makanya Ran, kau jangan berurusan dengan orang seperti itu. Emosinya sangat labil. Kurasa, orang seperti itu membutuhkan perhatian yang lebih." Terang Ai pada Ran.

"Begitu, ya...?" Ran hanya tersenyum iba.

Mereka pun meneruskan tugas mereka. Yaitu mengambil bola di gudang. Setelah itu membagikan air mineral pada para anggota club. Pukul 4 sore, para anggota club diperbolehkan pulang.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ketika para anggota club pulang, Ran dan Ai masih sibuk menyelesaikan tugas sebagai manager club sepak bola SMU Teitan. Ai sedang mengembalikan bola ke gudang olah raga. Sementara Ran sibuk di kamar mandi, memasukkan seragam sepak bola ke kantong plastik yang besar untuk dikirim ke laundry.

" Aduh, banyak sekali," keluh Ran pada diri sendiri sembari melipat seragam-seragam tersebut, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kantong plastik.

Belum selesai Ran memasukkan seragam-seragam tersebut, tiba-tiba saja seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia nampak terkejut melihat Ran ada di -kamar mandi laki-laki?-

"Maaf," kata Ran yang menyadari kehadiran orang tersebut tanpa menoleh. Ran pun dengan segera menarik tempat baju-baju kotor yang ada di kamar mandi club sepak bola. Ia pun menjadi kaget ketika mengetahui orang yang masuk kamar mandi adalah Shinichi.

"Shinichi...?" gumam Ran pelan.

Shinichi tak menggubrisnya. Ia terus berjalan ke depan. Berlawanan arah dengan Ran.

Ran terdiam sambil memandangi Shinichi yang sedang mencuci muka. Ia pun membuka mulut. "Ma... maaf karena tadi aku membentakmu."

Shinichi menoleh ke samping tanpa melihat Ran. "Kau..."

Ran mengangkat alis, ia tetap sabar menunggu kelanjutan dari perkataan Shinichi.

"Apa kau akan berdiri disitu terus? Aku ingin buang air kecil," ujar Shinichi yang membuat pipi Ran merona merah. Dan dengan segera, Ran berlari menjauhi kamar mandi sambil menahan malu. _Dasar, Ran bodoh! Suka GR! _maki Ran pada diri sendiri.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Makan malam sudah siap," teriak Chikage dari meja makan. Para penghuni rumah keluarga Kudo pun berlarian menuju meja makan.

"Asyiiik..." teriak Ayumi sambil berlarian ke meja makan, lalu duduk manis di kursi makan.

Begitu juga Yusaku, kembar Kudo, Araide, dan Aoko. Mereka segera turun ke lantai bawah. Di meja makan sudah tersedia berbagai macam makanan yang enak. Penghuni keluarga Kudo segera menyantap hidangan makan malam mereka.

"Araide..." panggil Yusaku disela makan malam.

"Iya, yah, ada apa?" jawab Araide.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Baik, yah, hanya saja... mungkin beberapa hari ini aku agak sibuk."

Yusaku hanya mengangguk sajaa sambil melanjutkan makan malam.

"Araid, apa kau tidak punya kekasih?" tanya Chikage tiba-tiba, yang membuat Araide blushing.

"A... aku, belum punya. Tapi, kalau orang yang disukai ada," kata Araide gugup.

"Benarkah? Siapa?"

"Itu rahasia..."

Mendengar obrolan kakak dan ibunya, Aoko langsung senyam-senyum menggoda kakaknya."Aku tahu siapa orangnya."

"Hey, Aoko...!" teriak Araide, takut kalau Aoko bicara yang tidak-tidak.

"Tidak, kok. Oniisan tenang saja, rahasiamu aman padaku."

Araide langsung lega mendengar perkataan adiknya. Araide hanya takut kalau adiknya itu berkata yang tidak-tidak. Meskipun, Araide tahu kalau gadis yang dimaksud Aoko adalah Ran.

Chikage langsung menatap Aoko dengan tatapan bertanya. Sementara yang ditatap hanya menggelengkan kepala.

KREEET... Tiba-tiba Shinichi mendorong kursinya ke belakang. Tepat pada saat itu, semua mata memandang ke arah Shinichi dengan keheran.

"Kau kenapa, Shin?"tanya Chikage.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan!" jawab Shinichi ketus sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Anak itu..." geram Yusaku.

Kaito yang sedang asyik melahap makan malamnya langsung bengong melihat tingkah aneh Shinichi. _Shinichi kenapa, sih? Haah... sudahlah, aku lapar sekali. Aku habiskan saja dulu makanannya. _Kaito pun melanjutkan kembali makannya yang sempat terhenti karena tingkah Shinichi.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Aku pulang," ujar Aoko ketika sampai di rumahnya. Pintu rumahnya tadi terbuka. Jadi ia bisa masuk begitu saja. "Apa ada orang di rumah?"

"Kau pikir aku bukan orang?" teriak Kaito yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah.

Aoko langsung cemberut. "Bukan! Kau bukan orang! Tapi tembok..."

Kaito mencibir. "Kau bilang apa? Aku tembok? Enak saja, kau! Aku ini oniichan-mu, jadi kau harus menghormatiku!"

"Oniichan...?" Aoko ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah... akui saja itu. Aku lebih tua tiga bulan darimu."

"Tidak akan..." kata Aoko sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Hey, dimana orang-orang?" tanyanya ketika melihat suasana rumah yang sepi.

"Kenapa kau tanya padaku? Aku mana tahu..." jawab Kaito santai.

"Selain kita, ada siapa lagi?"

"Kau ini... dari tadi tanya terus," omel Kaito sambil memindah chanel tv. "Tidak ada..." jawab Kaito akhirnya.

Aoko terdiam. _Haah..? Tidak ada siapa-siap lagi disini. Hanya aku dan Kaito. Berdua...?_Ia pun duduk di sofa yang juga di duduki Kaito. Mereka pun diam membisu. Kaito sibuk menonton acara televisi, sedangkan Aoko larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Hey kau, kenapa kau diam saja?" bentak Kaito yang melihat Aoko sedari tadi diam membisu.

Aoko tersentak kaget. "Ti... tidak apa-apa."

"Daripada kau diam seperti itu, lebih baik kau buatkan aku makan! Aku lapar, tau!"

"Kenapa aku?" protes Aoko. "Kau buat saja sendiri!"

"Tentu saja, kau kan perempuan!"

"Lalu apa hubungannya...?" Aoko tetap berusaha membantah.

"Oh... kau tidak mau?" Kaito mulai kesal.

"Tidak akan...!"

"Huuh...," Kaito berpikir sejenak. _Perempuan in i keras kepala sekali. Apa yang harus kulakukan, ya? Aha... lebih baik aku kerjai saja orang ini..._

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau membuatkanku makan?" tanya Kaito sekali lagi.

"Tidak, ya, tidak...!" sahut Aoko jengkel.

Kaito pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Aoko. Tangannya mencengkeram sofa. "Kalau begitu aku akan..." Kaito menghentikan perkataannya. Ia menatap Aoko lekat-lekat.

BRAAAK... Aoko mendorong Kaito ke belakang. "Iya, iya... akan kubuatkan!" kata Aoko kesal.

_Ha... ha... berhasil. Dasar bodoh! _Kaito hanya cekikikan. "Cepat, ya! Aku sudah lapar."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Aoko sudah selesai memasak. Ia pun menghampiri Kaito.

"Ini..." kata Aoko sambil menyerahkan mangkuk berisi mie instant.

"Haaah...?" Kaito tercengang. "Hanya mie instant, saja...?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau ya, sudah!" jawab Aoko ketus.

Kaito akhirnya memakan mie instant tersebut. Aoko juga makan dengan mie -tiba saja telpon rumah berdering.

KRIING... KRIIING... KRIING...

"Hey, cepat angkat!" omel Kaito.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh!" timpal Aoko. Ia pun segera mengangkat telpon.

"Moshi-moshi... disini keluarga Kudo..."

"Apa...?" Aoko tersentak kaget mendengar penjelasan lawan bicaranya. "Baik, saya segera kesana."

Tuut... tuut...

**#TBC#**

**Wooow... makasih atas reviewnya Soo and Ishimaru Miharu-chan.**


End file.
